


In Favor Of Order

by Monster_Guardian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Healing, balance, working through things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Guardian/pseuds/Monster_Guardian
Summary: At first, there was peace. There was so much clutter that the AUs couldn't breath or grow, but there was peace.The Creator had gotten everyone to beat down Error and confine him within a special kind of prison AU. The charcoal coloured skeleton was hopeless. He was beaten, weakened, and imobilised. He could hear the desperate cries of all the deities that participated in his creation everyday. They tried to help him, yet nothing came of it. The Creator's influence had blinded everyone, and punished those with sight.And then it happened. Where once was something, there was now nothing. Null. Empty.And then there was something again.Error opened his eyes.He then opened the eyes of everyone else, so there may not be anyone without sight.******› I do not own the mentioned characters. I only own the versions of them used in this story.› Do not in any ways reproduce this story or the idea of it unless specifically asking me. I will most likely agree to let you write a story INSPIRED by this one if you ask, but please do anything of that sort otherwise.





	1. Quick Disclaimer

This is a story that was inspired by a lot of different prompts.

I own none of the characters unless stated otherwise. I only own the version of them that I create and use.

The pictures shown in this book are, will, and will always be mine unless specifically stated otherwise. Please do not use them unless you ask me to.

I do not really proof read many of these chapters since I really need to post something, so I would be really greatful to any of you who point out any mistakes. These mistakes include:

› confusing sentences 

› misspellings 

› wrong, or confusing grammar

› the use of a wrong name

› some things not making sense /conflicting with things said prior (eg heights or speech patterns changing)

› etc

I leave small questions for you in the ends of chapters with my A/N's, and I am always happy to hear your answers!

[For Wattpad] The cover is not ready yet, but I will definitely make one as soon as possible. If anyone wishes to draw one in the meantime, I will gladly use it, and credit them. BUT! Do not try to submit any traced or stolen art! I can only credit you if you show proof that you made what you say you did. :3

>29.09.2019

**Character Heights**

Ut

**Flowey** 3ft 4in 102cm

**Temmie** 4ft 2in 128cm

**Monster** Kid 4ft 3in 132cm

**Frisk/Dakota** 4ft 6in 141cm

**Asriel** 4ft 6in 141cm

**Chara/Elidi** 4ft 8 in 145cm

**Sans** 4ft 8in 145cm

**Alphys** 4ft 9in 149cm

**Muffet** 5ft 1in 155cm

**¬+Hair** 5ft 6in 170cm

**Napstablook** 5ft 5in 165cm

**Papyrus** 6ft 8in 203cm

**River Person** 6ft 8in 203cm

**Grillby** 7ft 2in 218cm

**¬+Fire** 8ft 9in 266cm

**Gaster** 7ft 6in 232cm

**Undyne** 7ft 8in 239cm 

**¬+Hair** 8ft 8in 271cm 

**Toriel** 7ft 8in 238cm

**¬+Horns** 8ft 1in 247cm

**NiceCreamG** 8ft 1im 240cm

**Mettaton** 7ft 9in 242cm

**Asgore** 8ft 6in 262cm

**¬+Horns** 9ft 7in 295cm

The alternative versions of them have their canon heights/ variations of the ones present. 

**Error/Xavier** 9ft 273cm

**Ink** 7ft 5in 226cm

**Blue** 5ft 152,5cm

** Character name meanings **

**Dakota** friend, friendly, ally

**Elidi** gift from the sun

**Xavier** saviour

>[23.05.2020]

[More will probably be added sometime in the future] 


	2. Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wakes up after the fall. He is.. Confused.

When Error opened his eyes, and saw a beige background, he was.. Confused. But then he was angry. 

The last thing he remembered was how smugly he gazed into Ink's fearful eyes through his restrains. He had never felt as much satisfaction in his life as at the moment the one who made his life a living hell, grabbed on to his turtle neck. He was crying. Screaming. He kept asking for the answers he already had as he dissolved into the enptiness that was the void. 

And then he let his eyes close for the last time with a smile. 

. 

. 

. 

But now they were open.

His eyes were open. He could see. He could see the beige. He could see the AUs. He could he the single standing orbs. He could see them. He could see the orbs. The creations. His creations. He could see them all floating there. He could see them mocking him. Mocking him with their vibrant colours. Reminding him of what he failed to do. He could-

They were single.

This thought imidiately made anything he felt, melt into a numb shock. It felt like static was spreading down his spine and across his back. 

His eyes widened. 

The AUs had no copies. There were only originals. 

The charcoal colored skeleton stood up from the non-existant floor and walked towards the nearest AU. He gently tapped the orb containing the AU, and a screen appeared next to it. 

╔═══━━━─── • ───━━━═══╗

EchoTale

* Backstory

* Plot

* Character List

* Environments

* Endings

* AU Status

* Timeline history

* Au information 

╚═══━━━─── • ───━━━═══╝

Out of everything on the foreign screen, there was one thing that intrigued him the most. 

Error clicked on [Timeline history]. 

The screen changed. 

╔═══━━━─── • ───━━━═══╗

Timeline history

> Reset count : 0

> True Reset count: 0

Routes

> Pacifist: 0

> Neutral: 0

> Genocide: 0

╚═══━━━─── • ───━━━═══╝

It made no sense. Why was everything on zero? Was this a side effect of the Multiverse collapsing?

Error closed the screen with a motion of his hand. He was.. Perplexed. 

Error went around checking the rest of the AUs, but they were all the same. There was nothing there when it came to resets and their statuses. None of them seemed to be functioning either. Their orbs were black. 

This.. This was... Weird.

It was like he was trapped in time.

In the beginning of time to be more specific.

The dark skeleton finally went up to the biggest orb that seemingly sat in the middle of the endless space he was in.

Error tapped onto the orb, just like he had done to countless others.

It looked the same as the rest. At first glance at least. It was only when he tried to look into its [Timeline history] that he noticed a change.

Under all of the other stats of the Universe in question, was button that was different than the rest.

>Boot up Multiverse<

The tall, dark skeleton's brows raised in confusion and he tilted his head to the side.

Without even thinking too much about it, he tapped on the button that appeared on the screen, and watched it load. He didn't have anything to lose, so he didn't really care what this did to him or the multiverse. If his theory was right, he was somehow in the dimension in which the AUs were displayed, at some point before the Multiverse even.. How could he frase it.. Began? It was already there, but it didn't have any records or stuff because nothing could, or had happened yet? He doesn't know. And frankly, he doesn't care.

Just when he began thinking about what the consenqueses of his actions could be, the sign changed into 'Boot completed. Starting up the multiverse' and the original orb started to change.

It looked like colours had fallen inside a black, yet somehow transparent orb, and were spiraling around, slowly creating the image of the cave entrance.

Error sat down and watched as the first time line of undertale played out. He doesn't know how long he sat there, but he saw Frisk fall, and the first pacifist timeline came to an end.

He had used this time to collect his thoughts, and try to comprehend what was going on. He also made his very first batch of Puppets of this multiverse. He had decided to do things differently this time around. The first change being the puppets he made. Instead of only one of every sans, he would make one of every single person of the main group. Their purpose being a different one as well.

Once the ending came, he watched as a golden glow embraced the Original universe, and a short message appeared in front of it.

>Interaction with this Universe is now available.

Error looked at the little scene going on. It was what happened after the end scene, and before the reset.

He looked at the puppets he made out of his strings, and then back at the orb. He just stared at it in thought for a while.

And then he stood up.

He had finally made his decision.

He was no longer the Destroyer in this multiverse. There was no need. This was his chance to start anew. Have a different role.

This time, he wouldn't be the one hated for helping.

He didn't want the multiverse to be split into sides again. 

No.

It was his turn to take care of the Multiverse he had sworn to protect. 

It was time to finally create a world worth living in. 

So no. 

This time, he wouldn't be the bad guy. 

This time...

He would be the one who brought everyone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! MG here. As you can see I have decided to start another story. No worries though, The Broken God will be updated as soon as I get the next chapter right.
> 
> This is an alternative version to the multiverse of TBG, as in the fact that some features are similar, such as the orbs containing the AUs and stuff, but everything regarding plot is mostly different. This may explain some things in the other series, but this is its own thing. Any ways, I am rambling. I just want to see what you think of this! I hope you have a great day/night!
> 
> ~MG


End file.
